How Twilight should've ended
by Lisanka
Summary: Exactly what the title says.


**How Twilight should have ended**

 **Lisanka**

 **While I don't like Twilight per say, I can see the appeal. A hot immortal vampire as your boyfriend does sound pretty appealing. However, I merely wrote this out of boredom. Also, personally I think there should be more love for Mike/Eric. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All comments and critiques are welcome.**

 **Part l**

"I don't care, Edward! For too long I've been emotionally manipulated by you! I'm done with you. I love Jacob Black."

Edward stared emptily at the ground, as Bella stormed away from him.

"You're just food. I only want you for your beauty and blood supply. I'm rich, smart, and hot. I'M A SPARKLING VAMPIRE! SO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?!"

Bella was long gone, driving down to the Quileute reservation. While driving, she passed by the beach. She noticed a familiar boy, running along the shore.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, quickly parking her truck and getting out, running towards him.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did the leech do something to0 you?" Jacob asked as Bella ran into his arms.

"Oh yes, I'm okay. Because I've broken free of Edward. Because I love you."

"I love you too, Bella Swan. And I will always love you, forever."

"I will always love you too, Jacob Black."

Bella and Jacob kissed, under the light of the sun, emerging from the clouds.

 **Part ll**

Edward cursed. Where was he gonna find a hot, brainless chick to date and drink? Well, next time he'd do better. He'd find a another hot chick, with a smaller I.Q than Bella Swan. He trudged through the woods, hoping to find some animal to suck out its vermillion lifeforce. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Seth Clearwater, run in his direction.

"Hey!" Yelled Seth, who fell on the ground, knocked over by the force of Edward's statuesque body.

"Sorry." Grumbled Edward, now more irritated. He glared at Seth, at his strong, masculine, mature facial features, at his well-defined six-pack, at his shiny black hair. He was actually kind of. . .handsome?

"What are you staring at?" Seth asked, getting up to his feet.

"Uh, nothing. You okay?"

"Sure, yeah. I'm-"

Suddenly, Seth's pupils dilated. His face took on a dreamy look, like he was daydreaming of romance. Then, his face returned to normal.

"Seth, what happened?"

"I imprinted. On you. I, Seth Clearwater, a werewolf, imprinted on you, Edward Cullen, a vampire."

"Imprinted? Please explain."

"Well, I'm bound to you. For life, unconditionally. You don't have to, um, accept my love, but I beg of you, _please do_."

Seth was so emotional by this point, tears were streaking down his cheeks, making his face a splotchy red.

"So, if I accept your love, what does that mean?" Asked Edward, who was beginning to ponder this proposition.

"I'd love you forever. I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you. You're my infinity now, my soul mate, my other half, and I am utterly devoted to you, Edward."

Edward looked at Seth, Seth who was cute, utterly devoted to him, and tough enough to not be hurt by his kisses and affection. So what if he was a guy? Besides, he'd heard werewolves were great lovers.

"Yes. I will accept your love, Seth Clearwater."

"Thank you!"

Edward instantly swept Seth up into a kiss, passionate and fierce. When it was over, he looked into Seth's eyes and saw pure beauty and happiness.

"Darling?" Asked Edward.

"Yes?"

"Let's run away. Let's go someplace exciting, like New York or California, and get married. Let's go on adventures together. It'll be perfect because we'll be together."

"YES! Oh, yes, Edward Cullen, yes!"

"Edward Cullen? I thought it was now Edward Clearwater."

"Well, I assumed I'd be taking your last name. Seth Cullen. That's got a nice sound."

"We can make a hyphen. Mr. and Mr. Cullen-Clearwater."

"Perfect."

They kissed again, passionately, underneath a crescent moon, partially obscured by clouds.

 **Part lll**

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

Eric looked up from his copy of The Glass Menagerie to see Mike Newton, holding a single red rose and blushing a lovely shade of tomato red. Well, Eric thought it was lovely. Eric thought everything about MIke Newton was lovely. His eyes, his dorkiness, his sweetness, his-

"Eric? Earth to Eric?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," Eric blinked as his eyes began to adjust to the dim interior of the coffee shop they were in.

"Wait-is that rose for me?!"

"Um, yeah Eric. I, uh, really really like you. I mean, I don't really romantically love you, but you mean so much to me, and oh please go out with me, please please please!"

Eric stared in shock. Mike Newton, his lovely dearest Mike Newton, liked him AND wanted to date him? This was amazing!

"YES! Oh yes, Mike! I've wanted this for so long, yet I never bothered because I thought you were straIght!"

"Well, I'm actually bi."

"Oh, cool."

Then, in what appeared to be a nanosecond, Eric kissed Mike, wrapping his arms around him. Mike returned the kiss, even more deeply.

They kissed under the glow of a dying lightbulb.


End file.
